Hogwarts: Sin's
by darkkittyingbigtrouble
Summary: NOT YOAI Chapter 8 finally upWhat would happen if Envy and Wrath got sent to Hogwarts just to get away from their horrible past? What will happen? Chaos of course
1. The Visit

Disclaimer: Dark-Kitty doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist or Envy no matter how much she wishes she does. Evil laughter

Dark-Kitty: sob Sad yes I know

XXXXXXXXXXX 

His body lay motionless on the cold ground. Eyes open and dilated. The misty gray film coating them, as they were no longer the vibrant purple that would burn with anticipation when looked upon. Cold and dead replace it now. And he had stood there and let it happen. Edward Elric hadn't done a thing when his former rival was slaughtered before him, blood was now pooling around his lifeless body. Envy wasn't one the shed tear, even in the worst of situations. But before he died he had cried and begged for his life. Now he was dead, dried tears and blood stained his flawless face. Edward had sworn that he would kill Envy, even if he died in the process, and yet he had stood there and let another kill him. Realization hit him with a tremendous force as he sank to his knees. Tears streaking down his face as he cradled Envy's lifeless corpse in his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered onto deaf ears, "I'm so sorry."

BAM!

Ed woke with a start. Sitting strait p he attempted to catch his breath. Sweat covered his face as he looked around the room slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light that illuminated the small room.

BAM!

His heart skipped a beat as his focused landed on the door. There were some muffled voices outside. He slowly got up and padded over to the door. He was still shaking slightly when he opened the door.

"H-hello?" He managed to stammer.

There standing before him, still dressed in their night cloths was Mustang, Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc, Fury, and his brother who had aperrantly left the room to get something. This was the one moment that Ed wished he had a camera.

"Wha?" He said for lack of words.

He and Al had decided to stay at central for a few weeks to see if they could catch a lead on the philosopher's stone. They were currently spending their nights in the dorms at the main office.

"Ed are you alright? You were screaming." Havoc said as he stifled a yawn.

"I was?" He asked stupidly.

"Yes, you were saying something along the lines of 'I'm sorry' and 'I didn't mean to'. And I could have sworn I heard Envy's name in there somewhere." Mustang stated bluntly as a thoughtful expression crossed his face.

"What, were you eavesdropping or something?" Fury asked.

"No, I'm in the room right next to him and I happen to be a light sleeper." The Colonial shot back.

Ed just stood there dumbfounded as the to adults started arguing. Memories of his dream started replaying through his mind over and over again. He paled slightly when the image of Envy's dead body flashed through his thoughts. He let out a small squeak when Al put one of his large metal hands on his shoulder.

"Are you alright brother?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream." He managed to croak out as he forced a smile.

The last thing he wanted was for his younger brother to worry about him.

"Oh, alright then." Al said, he had seen right through the fake smile.

After a while everything was straitened out and every one had gone back to bed. What they had all failed to notice was the pair of eyes watching the conversation through the window in the Elrics room. Piercing purple, filled with confusion. Just what had the elder Elric brother dreamed about? They silently dropped out of sight and disappeared as Ed and Al reentered the room.

"Why would he have a dream about me?" Envy questioned himself sighlently.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been a grand total of two hours since Envy had found out that little interesting piece of information. He was pissed. No, he was seething with anger, ready to boil over and wipe out anything within a fifty-mile radius of him. Envy hated being confused, much less kept in the dark about things. Infact, just to calm himself down he had started humming a song that he and the other six homunculi had made up a while back.

"This city high, we make sin," He sung softly to himself as his anger slowly subdued.

It was said that he had hated Greed. But that wasn't true, he loved Greed like a brother. Sins went supposed to have feelings but after five years of pretending to be dead things had changed.

"Is attacked to adore and feel our pain."

He truly missed Greed's stupid remarks and deadly attacks. He also missed Lust, she was like an older sister to him. Even if he was really the older one. He missed Pride and how he could always rely on him for backup. Heck he even missed Gluttony. Wrath was the only person left in his life that he cared about. Wrath hadn't spoken a word since Sloth was killed. Well that wasn't completely true. When Envy had found him a couple days after the incident in the warehouse he had said something.

"Brother." He said softly as he smiled and looked up at the sky.

He had called him brother, and then started to cry. Now being himself he probably would have pushed him away in disgust. But they were all that was left. They were the two remaining sins that had escaped the Elrics attempt to kill them.

He stood up and checked his surroundings before bounding away to go and check on Wrath. What he hadn't noticed was the odd looking man with half moon spectacles, wearing long purple robes and had a beard that reached his ankles.

"Curious." He said aloud, and with a 'pop' he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Envy landed gracefully in front of an old mansion that looked as if t had been abandoned centuries ago. Ivy intertwined around the large door that was boarded up so that nosey little children didn't try to sneak a peak. Well that's what it seemed like anyways. Really the door was working perfectly. The shape sifter walked silently into the house and closed the door and locked it behind him.

"Wrath you in here?" The sin said loud enough for his voice to vibrate off the walls and echo back.

No reply.

"Okay then, make a sound, nock something over." He said just as loudly.

There was a sharp intake of breath somewhere in the hallways upstairs. To the untrained ear there wouldn't have been and sound. But after living over four centuries Envy's senses had sharpened to that of a cat. He sighed as he started up the long winding staircase. When he reached the top he walked to the very last room on the left of the hall. The door clicked when it opened and swung open with a loud creak.

"Wrath you in hear?" Envy asked as he scanned the room for any signs of the boy.

He wasn't there but someone else sure was. He tensed as he took a fighting stance and glared at the intruder.

"Who are you and what's your business here?" Envy snapped as the man turned around.

"I mean you no harm, there is no need to be so tense." The man said kindly, there was something strange about this guy.

"Answer me." He snarled.

The man sighed as he reached for his pocket. And if a chain of events were bound to happen, Envy panicked and launched an attack. Surprisingly the man swerved out of the way just in time. By the looks of him he looked quite old but that meant nothing to Envy as he let out a snarl and attacked again, slowly adapting to the intruders moves. Suddenly the unexpected happened, he disappeared then reappeared behind the unnevered sin, twisting his arm into an uncomfortable position behind his back.

"I mean you no harm!" The man bellowed forcefully as he released Envy and took a step back.

"Ch." He snorted, "You never answered my question."

"My name is Professor Dumbledoor, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He stated formally as he pushed his glasses up off the brim of his crooked nose.

"Professor eh? What's you purpose?" He asked smoothly.

He started reaching for his pocket attain but stopped when the sin tensed up again. He sighed the started to speak.

"I' am here to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts, the school that I run."

Envy's eyes narrowed as he glared at the Headmaster.

"An if I decline because it sounds like a bunch of bull?" He questioned.

"If you would like a demonstration I would be glad to show you just how real magic is." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine, turn that vase over there into a toad if you're so great." He said with a smirk as he pointed to an elegant case on a stool.

Dumbledoor sighed as he whipped out his wand and muttered a spell thus turning the vase into a toad. Envy just gawked in disbelief.

"There's just no way." He whispered to himself as the toad let out a long croak.

"What do you say?" Dumbledoor asked patiently.

"Let me think about it." He snapped then turned is back to him.

Dumbledoor let out another sigh as he reached into his robes and pulled out two heavy pieces of parchment and set them on the bed and pulled out an odd-looking pocket watch.

"I will return an three days for an answer." He said as he turned to leave the room.

With a pop he was gone. Envy slowly turned around and eyed the letters that were left on the bed. He walked over and picked them up and scanned the covers. On read,

Envy Elric

Room at the end of the hall

Dante's Manor

Central

This made Envy's blood boil. He hated being compared to the Elrics much less sharing their name. He quickly threw it onto the bed and let out a snort of disgust. The ten read the second one. This time it read,

Wrath Curtis

Under the bed

Dante's Manor

Central

He set the letter down and quirked an eyebrow. He crouched low to the ground and pulled back the loose sheets that were hanging over the edge. And sure enough there was Wrath, shaking slightly. Envy's face softened as Wrath looked at him with large frightened eyes. He sighed and pulled the frightened child out from under the bed. He then picked him up off the ground and set him on the bed and flopped down besides him.

"You heard?" Envy asked softly.

He only got a nod in response.

"What do you think? Should we give it a shot?"

Only a shrug. Envy was use to this by now. Something as simple as a shrug from the boy could mean a number of things. In this case he took it to be more of a 'why not'.

"Wouldn't it be nice to just start all over again?" Envy drawled lazily as he lay back on the bed.

A nod.

"And we now have that chance! Leave Central and all our problems behind." He said, a small smile playing at his lips.

Wrath smiled slightly. He knew how badly his brother wanted to escape the horrible memories they had in Central. He reached over and grabbed the letter that was addressed to him. He took out the contents and looked them over carefully.

"But of course if we did accept the offer you would have to start speaking again." He hadn't noticed what Wrath was doing.

He was currently putting random things from the room into the center. His eyes shone brightly as he counted off the items on the list. Then with a clap of his hands a bright light flared up. Illuminating the rum in blue. Envy sat up and looked at the pile of stuff.

"What the?" He asked confused once again.

Today just wasn't his day. Wrath just smiled and handed him the list of supplies. Envy grinned and took a look at the list making sure Wrath had gotten everything.

"You missed the wands." Envy said with a frown, "Cant you transmute those?"

Wrath shook his head guiltily as he looked down at the floor.

"Ah, don't worry about it, we can ask that Dumbledoor guy were we can find one when he comes back." Envy said as he tried on his newly acquired robes.

"Nice work kid." He said with a devilish grin as he patted Wrath on the head lightly.

"Its still dark out, how about we go and pay O'Chibi-san a farewell visit before we leave?"

An inhuman smirk crept across the boys face as he rubbed his hands together.

"Then its settled." Envy said as he opened the bedroom window.

The two sins jumped and landed gracefully on the wet grass and raced towards the sleeping city.

Nobody knew that Envy and Wrath were still alive. They had been thought to be dead for a little over five years now. Man, they were in for a surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Dark-Kitty: Yo, okay this is going to be a remake of The Crossing of Lives because im lazy and that story just wasn't working '''' so yeah this is going to be continued and be all happy and crap like that mkay? ALRIGHTY THEN! RATE AND RVIEW BECAUSE YOU ARE SPECIAL!


	2. Welcome to Diagon Ally

Disclaimer: Dark-Kitty doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist or Harry Potter OR the title of this story.

Dark-Kitty: Yeah that's true (Sweatdrop) sorry Bloody Cross, it was the first thing to come to mind. And as Repayment for not trying to banish the story I will now say this. Every body must now go and read all (I MEAN ALL PEOPLE) of Bloody Cross's stories or the flesh will be pealed from your bones and fed to a wild and rampaging hamster. ENJOY PEOPLE!

Envy: didn't you want to answer a couple of questions from the readers?

Dark-Kitty: Oh yeah, okay YES this is an AU. Its just randomly thrown in here. No its not after Envy and Ed return to this world, this story doesn't exactly follow the anime story line. So no its not tied in with the real end because I don't like to spoil things. I mean I love the spoilers, I just don't like writing them, so, I'm not even sure if the warehouse it's a spoiler or not…I promise in chapter three I will 'attempt' (take notice of the quotation marks) to make more flashbacks. And I have made Ed and Envy rivals because I like it that way…. AND ITS NOT GOING TO BE YOAI PEOPLE! I completely support gay marriage and say no an 36 but I just don't like gay parings with people who weren't meant to be paired together in a gay manor…. well…except for Namida, and Dark Humor, and that's just because they were written so well. So the series and this story 'technically' speaking have no relation okay? OKAY! Oh and yes Wrath will start to speak in the later chapters….but not that much though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Edward had finally gotten back to sleep after his disturbing dream and the unwanted visit from the people down the hall. He usually was a light sleeper but tonight he was so tired for some reason. Maybe al slipped something in his water? (We shall never know) Well he was so out of it he didn't notice when the window was forced open. Nor did he realize there was someone else in the room when carelessly loud footsteps echoed across the floor. This is why he acted so rash when a soft, but familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"O'Chibi-saaaaaaaaannnnn," the intruder cued.

As if it happened like it was all planned out Ed's eyes snapped open. Automail transformed into a blade, he shoved it strait through the intruder's gut. The body fell to the floor with a dull thud. It was still to dark to see anything so Ed listened for any signs of movement. But what came next surprised him. Laughter.

"Ha ha ha, oh Chibi-san do you honestly think you can kill me that easily?" the voice mocked.

Suddenly there was a crackling sound and a large flash of blue light. Ed then took the full force of a punch in the stomach, with a boost of Alchemy. He screamed out in agony as he was sent sailing across the room and hit the wall with a thump. He could hear footsteps out side the door in the hall.

"Well its been fun Edward Elric, but as they always say, all good things must come to an end, so we must take our leave now." Envy said as he pushed Wrath towards the open window. Ed only coughed in response as he clutched his now bleeding stomach.

BAM!

The door had been opened as people flooded into he small room.

"FullMetal? Edward? Ed!" a voice shouted.

"E-Envy." The young Alchemist managed to gasp before he blacked out.

Roy Mustang stared in shock at the boy in his arms. One of the sins had survived.

/But how/ He thought to himself as he ordered an officer to call an ambulance.

/How did he escape/

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

It had been a few days since Ed was attacked. He almost recovered fully and had answered all of Mustangs questions. What had really surprised the Colonial was when Ed had told him that he had been hit with Alchemy.

Flash Back (don't you just love these!)

"But that means,"

"Yes it means Wrath had to have been with him." Ed said, the constant questions started to irritate him.

"Well it does make sense." Mustang mused aloud as he looked off into space.

"What makes sense?"

"Envy and Wraths bodies were the only ones not recovered from the warehouse." He said casually.

"THEY WERENT?" Ed screamed, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"We had assumed that their bodies were destroyed in the explosion." He replied, "And besides its been over five years since that, they have kept a low profile so the question of them being alive or not never really came up."

"Mustang," Ed fumed

"Yes FullMetal?"

"Have I ever told you that you're an idiot?"

"Yes many times."

"Well I'm going to tell you again," There was a brief pause, "YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

End Flash Back

Ed sat up and sighed. This just wasn't his week.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dumbledoor had chosen the worst time imaginable to arrive for an answer. Being a homunculi had its advantaged and disadvantages. One was that neither Envy nor Wrath could die from a mere flesh wound. The disadvantage to this was even with super speed healing; large injuries still took a while to heal. And to make things worse he hadn't come himself he had sent someone else. Envy had changed his form to appear like a girl that looked about 16. It was like a mirror image of himself, just the fact that he was female and he had changed his hair from a dark green to black and it was less wild and stringy. Wrath had hidden upstairs while the older sin answered the door. There he found the largest man he had ever seen.

"Ello, my name is 'agrid and I have come on behalf of Professor Dumbledoor for he could not make it today." He said in a big booming voice.

He looked at the girl before him and the smile he had had been wearing under his thick beard vanished.

"Blimy girl, what 'apined to ya?" He asked as he pointed to the gaping hole in Envy's gut.

Envy hadn't bothered to change his outfit when he changed his appearance. Before the man had knocked on the door Envy had been changing bandages. They were now hanging loosely o his newly acquired hips. Oh the joy of the female body.

"Uh…oops?" She said as she looked down and then back up with a nervous grin. (I'm referring to him as her in this form.)

"Um…so are you here to get an answer or what?" she asked, crossing her arms over her midriff.

"Ah yes, so would you like to come to 'ogwarts?" he asked completely forgetting about Envy's (ahem) condition.

"We have decided to accept your offer." Was her reply.

"Brilliant!" Hagrid exclaimed, "Now what is 'yer names?"

Envy could not reveal his or Wraths identities just yet. It was still far to risky, so now he had to think up a lie, and fast.

/Oh god, a name…um…Rin…no ummmmm W-W-Wren! Yeah that's it I can live with that, okay now for Wrath, um…. Danny! Yeah okay that'll have to do. / She quickly thought.

"Wren! Im Wren and my brothers name is Danny."

"Great! I'll be your escort." Hagrid replied cheerfully.

Envy sweatdroped. This guy reminded him of Major Armstrong.

"Escort for what?" she asked cautiously.

He really didn't want him to do that sparkly thing like Armstrong.

"What, to get your school things O'course."

Another Sweatdrop.

"We already have everything we need, well… actually there is one thing."

"Oh really? What would that be?" His bushy eyebrows raised in curiosity.

"Our wands.": She replied bluntly giving him a nasty look.

"Oh, alright then lets go!"

"Uh… now? Let me go and grab Wr- uh 'Danny' and change really fast." She said in a fake innocent voice.

Envy then bounded up the stairs and ran to the last room in the hall. He hurried in and a shimmery light engulfed his body as he changed back to normal and dropped on all fours beside the bed.

"Wrath," he hissed, "Come on we're leaving, your name around other people is Danny, and I'm Wren okay?"

Wrath slowly crawled out from under the bed and shook his head in understandment.

"Okay come on we need to change." He said as he went back to his previous female form.

Just this time she was wearing a gray hoody and a pair of jeans.

"Something like this okay." She only got a nod in response.

Wrath quickly transmuted up a black t-shirt and some jeans then slipped them on. They then exited the room and jumped over the railing on the stairs and walked casually back to the front door. Wrath had been put into a state of shock when he saw how huge Hagrid was and refused to come out from behind his 'sister'. (coughcough)

"Al'right then, put your hand on this." He said as he pulled out a very old grubby looking book.

Envy made a face but put her hand on non-the less. And after much coaxing, death glares, and threats for an early grave (couldn't resist myself mates -grin-) Wrath had hesitently7 put his hand on the book.

"Hold on tight now," Hagrid said as he pulled out a pocket watch, "3…2…1…"

There was a pop and a strange tugging sensation as they were pulled into the vortex. Envy seemed unfazed by this but Wrath was a whole different story. He had probably broken some of the bones in his 'sister's' wrist he was holding on so tight. When it all stopped the looked to be in a pub.

"Were are we?" Envy had lost his patience a while ago.

"The Leaky Cauldron, in London." Hagrid replied as he started to head towards the back door.

Envy dragged Wrath along for his legs seemed to have stopped working at the moment. When they reached the back Hagrid had pulled out a pink umbrella and started tapping the bricks on the large stonewall.

"Oh don't tell me, this is the great 'amazing' place were we get our wands?" Sarcasm dripped like venom from each word.

Yes by now the sin was royally pissed. This Hagrid guy wasn't giving him the strait information that he wanted to know. Wrath just hid behind Envy, still a little spooked about walking around openly in public. And Hagrid, though not showing it, was slowly starting to dislike this Wren person. She reminded him of a female version of Draco Malfoy. Though not quite as nasty, well not at the moment at least.

"Welcome," he said as the bricks started rotating, "to Diagon Ally."

There stood before them was an opening to the most bizarre thing Envy OR Wrath had ever seen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dark-Kitty: okay now to clear up a few things before the questions start bombarding me again. Yes I know Hagrid cannot use magic except to open the portal gate thingy, but I decided he could use a port key also just to make things a bit simpler. I would also like to repeat myself on a subject that came up in most of the reviews, Wrath will speak eventually in later chapters, but not that much. I just don't exactly know what his personality is like yet so cut me some slack. Thank you all who reviewed it was extremely kind of you.

OH AND DON'T FORGET TO LOOK AT BLOODY CROSS' STORYS! (this is in repayment for accidentally stealing your title, I'm still very sorry about that)

Oh and sorry if it was a bit short –Sweatdrop- that was my bad.


	3. Escape from Knockturn Ally

Dark-Kitty: okay I lied…there's not going to be any flashbacks in this chapter…sorry…but next chapter there's going to be a flashback that explains something and throws a twist into it because…. I want there to be one… so yeah…. DISCLAMER THAT'S YOUR CUE!

Disclaimer: Dark-Kitty doesn't own Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist no matter how much she wishes she does. Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They stared awe through the archway onto the cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight. Hagrid grinned at the sibling's amazement. He may not like the older sister in particular, but he always loved the expressions on the first years faces when ever he got to escort them to the Ally.

"Wow." Was all Envy could say as they stepped through the archway.

Wrath looked quickly over his shoulder just in time to see the opening shrink instantly back into the solid wall that was once there. Envy hated adapting to new places, and this place creeped him out beyond belief. Everyone was so cheerful! Like there was nothing awful in the world to disrupt their merry little chatter. It made him sick to his stomach. As the walked up the street Envy noticed a plump woman outside a shop with a sign over it that read 'Apothecary'. She had dazzling red hair that stood out. She was yelling at what seemed to be a set of twins with the same fiery color of hair. Standing off to the side a bit was another red head and a scrawny green-eyed boy with messy black hair. Something about this boy caught his attention. Suddenly the boy perked up and whispered something to the read head next to him. They then started heading towards the three of them.

"Hagrid!" The dark haired boy called out.

Hagrid obviously hadn't noticed because he was a bit occupied with apologizing to a man whose foot he had stepped on.

"Hagrid! How are you?" the boy said when they reached them.

"Oh! Ello 'arry, sorry I didn't notice ya there." Hagrid apologized.

"No problem," the red head boy answered, "who are they?"

He cocked a thumb in Envy and Wraths direction. Wrath was half hidden by Envy at the moment. The boy honestly didn't like being noticed.

"Oh there a couple o' new students," said Hagrid, "Ron, Harry, I would like you to meet Wren and her little brother Danny."

"Pleasure to meet you." The boy called Ron said as he extended his had to Wren.

The girl narrowed her eyes at Ron and kept her hands firmly planted behind her back were the boy Hagrid called Danny held one of them. Ron withdrew his hand in confusion.

"Hey, you look a bit old to be first years." Ron suddenly inquired with a thoughtful expression.

Wren scowled as Hagrid spoke up on their behalf once again.

"Their transfer students from" Hagrid caught the look Wren was giving him," A far away place that I cant really pronounce.

"Interesting." A voice spoke behind the two boys.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed as he turned to greet his friend. "It's been a while."

After the little reunion they turned their attention back towards Wren and Danny.

"My name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?" She asked Wren politely.

Envy had a feeling that this girl wasn't ordinary. It wasn't the same thing he felt about the Harry kid though. He felt as if she could relate to him and Wrath somehow. She also seemed a hell of a lot smarter that the two boys too.

"My name is Wren…Sin." She said, quickly making up a false last name and extended her hand to great the girl.

Ron practically melted at the sound of Wrens voice. It was like a beautiful melody that he could listen to all day.

Envy hadn't thought about changing his voice. It seemed feminine enough at the time. But after he caught a glimpse at how Ron had reacted he seriously thought about reconsidering.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Wren." Hermione said with a smile as she reached out the shake the transfer student's hand.

But when they made contact something happened. A jolt was sent up both their arms. Hermione's smile vanished as Wren jerked her hand away. Something shimmered a bit as the new girl stuck her hands behind her back once again and took a step back. Nobody but the two girls had seemed to notice.

"Come on now, we aught to be movin along now." Hagrid's voice broke Envy's train of thought as she turned and headed in the direction the giant man was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Welcome to Gringots." Hagrid said as they approached the snowy white building that towered over all the other little shops.

Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was an odd, ugly looking creature.

"That's a goblin." Hagrid said in a surprisingly quiet voice as they walked up the white stone steps toward him.

He bowed as they walked inside. Now they were facing a second pair of doors, silver this time, with words engraved upon them. The only part of it that really caught Envy's attention was the first phrase that had been engraved onto the elegant stone.

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed, of what awaits the sin of Greed._

Hagrid gave Wren an odd look as she started snickering uncontrollably.

"Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it." Said Hagrid.

Wren whispered something to Danny. The boy broke into a wicked grin as his sister broke into another fit of snickers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

After grabbing some money out of Dumbledoor's vault for the two sins they had immediately left for Olivanders.

"Best wands since 382 a.d." Hagrid said proudly in front of the weather beaten shop.

"You two best hurry along now, I'll meet up with yeh later." With that said he turned and walked away into the crowd of people.

Once inside Olivanders Envy had lost all of his patients for the day and was one tick away from killing something. When the old man came out from behind the shelves he immediately lashed out.

"Its not polite to keep customers waiting." She sneered.

The man apologized profoundly then got started.

"Hold out your wand arm." He instructed firmly but with a hint of deliverance.

Envy stuck out his right arm not knowing what the old man meant. But it didn't matter; the sin could use both hands efficiently. The man started measuring the girl all over and the tape measure he was using soon was moving on its own. With a snap of the fingers it dropped to the ground lifelessly as he brought out a slender black box.

"Mahogany, eleven inches, unicorn hair." He said with out hesitation as he opened the box towards the girl.

"Go on, give it a wave."

Envy felt like an idiot. But when the wand was flicked through the air two shelves were knocked over and a glass jar was shattered. Envy grinned evilly as he set the wand down and waited for the nest one.

About twenty wands later all of the sins annoyance and rage had evaporated. The shop looked on the verge of collapsing though.

"I wonder?" The elderly wizard mused softly as he shuffled to the very back of if the room and pulled out a small rusty key that looked as if it hadn't been used in years.

He slowly unlocked the heavy vault that had suddenly appeared, and pulled out an aged dusty box.

"Curious." He whispered mostly to himself.

"Ms…"

"Wren, Wren Sin."

"Ah yes, Ms. Sin do yo know what a homunculi is by any chance?" He asked as he examined the wand.

Wren noticeably stiffened but nodded her head in reply.

"This wand, Ms. Sin, was made by a Homunculi that went by the name of Charles P. Rocksnerth." He then handed the wand to Wren.

"Eleven inches, oak, hair of a Chimera." He said very seriously with a stern look.

Envy examined the wand that had been handed to him. At the bottom near the end of the handle was the same mark that he and Wrath had. A serpent with wings biting its tail with an eight-sided star in the center. She bit her lip as she gave it a wave. A dark green must emitted from the tip and spiraled around her body.

"Hm, and suppose that would be your brother over there?" he said nodding towards Wrath who was currently hoping not to be noticed.

"Yes." Wren responded.

"I see." He said as he grabbed the second box from the vault.

"Give this a wave, eight in a quarter inches, maple, hair from a Chimera."

Wrath gave it a small flick of the wrist. A dazzling blue light emitted from it as small sparks of electricity reached out and licked at his arm.

Wren quickly dropped ten galleons and muttered something of a thanks as she pushed Danny out the door.

"Yes, very curious." Mr. Olivander said as he watched the two walk away swiftly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

They had been walking for a while now and the scenery had changed quiet drastically.

"Were the hell are we?" Envy muttered as he looked around.

Everything was bleak and seemed to have been painted in black and gray. They had just come out of a shop with shrunken heads that talked back, and a, mummified hand that had tried to strangle him. That's when a stern unwelcoming voice cut through the air.

"Students aren't aloud here without a guardian." The voice sneered.

Envy stopped dead in his tracks cuing Wrath to stop as well. He turned to face a man that was about a head taller than him.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" She snapped.

The man standing before her repulsed and disgusted her beyond reason. He had semi long greasy black hair. An overly large oddly shaped nose and his face was creased with lines of anger and stress.

"I have the authority as a professor over any student." He said sternly.

"And what may I ask makes you think I'm a student?" She shot back coolly.

"Your list is sticking out of your pocket."

"That would be my son's list, Danny would you come here for a moment."

Wrath slowly inched his was infront of his older sibling.

"This is my son." She said smugly as she placed her hand calmly on Wraths slightly shaking shoulder.

He looked down at his feet not making eye contact with the man infront of him, he was ugly and creepy looking.

"What is your business here in Knockturn Ally? Only dark wizards and witches shop for things back here."

"So I'm guessing that would make you a dark witch or wizard." She asked innocently.

"Wha…I-I was just patrolling the area for any students." He spluttered.

"What did you say your name was?"

"Snape, Serverous Snape." He spat.

He obviously didn't like this woman.

"WREN! DANNY!" A thunderous voice boomed somewhere off in the distance.

"Ah, that's our cue, well it's been a pleasure meeting you Professor Serverous Snape. My brother Danny and I shall look forward to being in your class at the start of the term." Wren said with a wicked smirk as she and Danny made a mad dash in the direction Hagrid's voice came from.

"What were ye doin' in there?" Hagrid questioned furiously.

"Sorry, we got a bit lost," She looked over her shoulder to see an enraged Snape coming up to them, "But Professor Snape here kindly helped us on our way." She said with a fake innocent smile,

Snape had followed the two students intent on making them pay but was stopped by the praises from the over sized Professor/ Grounds Keeper. He had been left in a sort of daze as the three walked off. But he did catch the smirk and wink over the girls shoulder just as they vanished from sight.

"She may have pulled one on me now," He growled dangerously, "But nobody makes a fool out of me and gets away with it."

This 'girl' was going to face the full brunt of his rage at the beginning of the term to the end of the school year. She was in for one hell of a time. Snape grinned wickedly as he stalked off into the crowd of people with evil thoughts of revenge running through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Dark-Kitty: pwahahhahahhaha….okay so yeah….uh….ill have a flash back in the next chapter to explain the whole thing that happened between Envy and Hermione….and if you don't like what I do…….DEEL WITH IT! Now for a quick reminder…. GO READ BLOODY CROSS' FIC'S ON BEHAF OF THE FACT THAT I TOOK HER TITLE (im still truly sorry about that -sob- I don't know what happened) so go read her stuff….and maybe I'll update tomorrow…that's a maybe….okay review and give ideas if you'd like…all ideas are greatly appreciated!


	4. Abord the Hogwarts Express

Dark-Kitty: Well another day, another chapter…hope you all like it. Oh and just to let you know, yes I put a flash back in it…just because…um…. Disclaimer that's you cure…I SAID THAT'S YOUR CUE….

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, okay anyways, Dark-Kitty doesn't own FullMetal Alchemist, or Harry Potter.

Dark-Kitty: Although it would be cool to own them. HA that would be a laugh. (Evil grin) Enjoy my pretties (witchypoo laugh)

* * *

After their run in with the poisons professor Hagrid had gotten them a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He had left shortly after that leaving a pair of tickets and some instructions.

Flashback- (See! BURN!)

"And here is a set of instructions for ye'h." Hagrid said as he handed Wren a piece of paper.

She quickly skimmed over the contents before speaking.

"What are the Wesley's?" She asked as she peered questioningly at the giant man.

"You remember Ron right?"

"The red head?"

"Yeah, that's his family. They'll show you were to go."

"One more thing." The girl said quietly as she set down the piece of paper.

"I'm sorry about acting so rudely towards you." She said softly looking away, "It's just that my brother and I have been licked up for so long…"

Wrath just gaped. Was Envy putting on an act again or had hell frozen over?

"Don't worry about it, I forgive ya." The burly man said with a smile. Maybe this girl wasn't so bad after all. "Well I'd best be going now, I'll see you at Hogwarts!"

And with that he left.

Wrath was still staring incredulously at his older brother. Envy soon changed back into his usual form.

"Close your mouth Wrath, you're drooling." Envy stated bluntly as he flopped down on a chair and opened up a first year book.

"You know what they say," He then added, "Gain their trust first, and betray them later."

Wrath let out a sigh of relief. Envy was too good at lying for his own good.

End flashback-

Wrath had headed out for the evening that night. He had become bolder around other people over the past few days. They only had a couple days left until they started their trip to Hogwarts. To top things off, thoughts about that Hermione girl plagued Envy's mind. He ran his thumb over the smooth blood red chip in his hand.

"How did she do that?" he asked himself for the hundredth time.

How the hell had a mere girl (not to mention mortal) pull one of the many red stoned he possessed out of his body?

"Augh!" he groaned as he rubbed his head.

He was thinking too much. He took another look at the incomplete philosophers stone before throwing it up in the air and catching it in his mouth. He swallowed, there problem solved! But still, the only one who had every been able to successfully remove a red stone from a homunculus had been the FullMetal shortie. A small yelp jerked him out of his thoughts as he walked over to the window to see what had made the noise.

"The hell…?" He shouted as he quickly opened the window.

Three thugs that were twice Wraths size had cornered him. He also seemed to be loosing the battle. Badly at that. Once Envy got the window open he jumped, doing a back flip in the air. He had just made a mistake. He forgot to switch his appearance. He dropped gracefully between the creeps and Wrath. A scowl plastered on his face.

"The nerve," He snarled as he took a step towards them.

"And who do you think you are?" One of them asked.

Envy stopped and liked down. To his demise he was himself. He cursed mentally as he face the three idiots.

"Why don't you tell me? I could be…you." He said as he pointed to the biggest guy there.

He let the familiar shimmer pass over his body. Now the guy he had been pointing at was facing a mirror image of himself. Just meaner looking. Envy let out a growl as he raised his fists ready to fight.

"Ha ha, very nice trick." The second one said as he took a step towards the copy of his comrade.

Envy didn't need to think twice about what the thug was about to do. Greed had pulled this trick on him many times before. Envy threw a punch at an incredible speed before his opponent could launch his attack.

"Amateur moves don't work with me." He snarled as he changed back to his original form.

The three bullies ran off shouting curses in their direction. He just smirked at this and walked over to Wrath.

"Jeeze kid what did you do to get on their bad side?" He asked as he picked up the trembling boy and jumped back into the room.

The boy's scrapes and bruises were already starting to heal at a noticeably fast rate. Wrath just smiled and held up a glass sphere with what seemed to be small amount of smoke in it.

"You're getting sloppy." He said with a malicious grin. "But don't worry, I couldn't help myself either." He shrugged as he pulled a few things out of his hoody pocket.

He tossed one of the contents in Wraths direction.

"How much you wanna bet that if Gluttony were here, he'd be on his knee's begging for one of these?"

Wrath turned the sucker over and inspected the wrapper. It read 'Blood Pops'. The two sins fell over laughing hysterically at this. It wasn't really so bad having to stay in Diagon Ally. Besides, Envy could help Wrath sharpen his stealing skills, especially since the things here were so easy to take.

Two Days Later-

"Ronald Wesley, get your bum out of bed this instant!" Came Mrs. Wesley's voice from out side the room.

Ron just rolled over and let out a muffled groan.

"Come on Ron," Came Harry's voice, "We have to pick up those new students as well."

About an hour later they had finally gotten Ron out of bed and all their things packed into the magical cans. Now all they had to get was Wren and Danny, then they could all leave.

Mrs. Wesley decided that she would be able to get the siblings. Boy was that a mistake.

"Come on you two, we need to leave in five minutes."

There was a crashing sound like something had been thrown.

She had figured them to be awake and packing as she opened the door. She looked around the small room in shock. Danny was lying half off the bed. Wren was laying on a chair with a book over her face. Around the room was a mix of things. A shattered remembrall lay in the corner; a couple blood pop wrappers littered the floor along with more assortments of colorful wrappings from candy. Along side the wall a few daggers were lodged into the wood were a sloppy bull's-eye had been drawn. There was books also scattered around Wrens sleeping figure.

"On my!" she said in shock.

Wren seemed to have woken from the sound of her voice because she bolted up right. Standing straight up letting the book fall she yelled something about greed, and that it wasn't her fault and that a 'shortie' had jumped into the river himself. Danny woke to Wrens shouts and fell off the bed completely. Fred and George had hear the noise and popped their heads in to see what all the fuss was about.

"Who? Wha?" Wren babbled as she looked at Mrs. Wesley and the two snickering boys behind her.

What was so god damn funny? She wondered as she looked down and found her only her undergarments and the bandage that wouldn't be needed in a day or so. She blushed in realization. The night before, after Wrath had gone to bed (forcefully by that) she had stripped down and started reading. (Hey come on every body likes to read in their undies every once in a while). She let out an enraged shriek as she grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at the red headed twins. The nearest thing being a couple of books, and Envy having a deadly aim that could match up with Hawkeye's, had successfully given the peeping tom's a concussion.

After that little spell everything else went pretty smoothly. Except the fact that Wren wouldn't stop glaring evilly at Fred and George in the car.

**

* * *

**

When they reached Kings Cross station Harry had a feeling that Wren and Danny were quite, different. He had finally gotten a good look at the two and found them to be deathly pale. Not just, 'I've been in all summer' pale. More like 'Sun? What sun? There's a sun?' kind of pale. And with black hair it made them look even more like the living dead.

Once they had gotten onto the platform. Which had been quite interesting mind you. It had consisted of the throwing of Danny head first through the barrier… Literally. When they boarded the train Ron and Hermione left to go to the prefects meeting and had left Harry, Wren, and Danny in an emty compartment.

"So, were do you live?" Harry Asked as they sat down.

No reply, and a grunt was all he got. Wren had opened up the seventh year book and started to read.

"You like a bookworm y'know." He suddenly blurted out.

Wren let the book drop as she stared at him quizzically. Then a repulsed expression crossed her face.

"AUGGGH! I'm acting like that Elric brat more and more!" she yelled as she chucked the book across the small space.

After she regained her composer she started gazing out the window.

"You don't like to talk much do you?" Harry asked.

"No, that's Danny." She replied.

"Well you sure don't talk much."

"No, your wrong again." He had her attention now.

"Why were you glaring at Fred and George?"

"They saw something they shouldn't have."

"Like what?"

"That would be none of your business."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know that." Envy's patience was running thin.

"Oh." Everything fell sighlent for a while.

Then the compartment door slid open. Wren and Harry turned expecting to see Ron and Hermione. Instead they came face to face with a pale blond boy with a sneer upon his mug. Behind him appeared two ugly cronies.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here. Potty and a dead girl!" he said in a drawling voice.

Envy twitched a bit but ignored the boy's presence.

"Leave Malfoy." Harry snapped.

The note in Harry's voice indicated that this kid was not to friendly.

"I don't think I will Potty, and what's up with the dead girl?" he sneered, "Did hell spit you back out?"

"You know nothing of hell." She murmured as she continued to not pay full attention to the intruder.

"Your father and Mother must be proud to have a demon child in the family."

"I don't have parents." Her patience was growing thinner by the second and the volume in her voice was increasing ever so slightly.

"Oh so you were abandoned then!"

Snap. There went the last of Envy's patience for the day. He pulled a rather large brick out of nowhere and chucked it at the brat, hoping to wipe that smug smirk off his disgustingly annoying face. He ended up hitting on of the cronies because he was so frustrated. The big guy swayed a bit then toppled over with a loud thud.

"How dare you?" Malfoy seethed as he whipped out his wand and muttered a curse.

A reddish light shot out of the tip of Malfoy's wand and hit Wren right in the gut sending her back into he wall. Her arms and legs when limp as she collapsed to onto the ground like a rag doll. Before Harry could get to his feet a bright flash of blue light engulfed the room. When he opened his eyes, Malfoy's second crony was on his back.

"Nobody…" A voice seethed, "Touches my sister."

Danny had officially made his presence noticed. He whipped out his wand and pointed it in Malfoy's direction.

"Anything my sister knows or learns, is automatically transferred tome."

A deadly smirk diffused his features it almost seemed inhuman. Envy had woken up to the sound of Wraths empty threats. He honestly had no clue what he was doing and if Envy didn't act fast he would fall sighlent for another five years. Wren let a low chuckle bubble up inside her as she snaked her arms around Danny's waist and moved up his arms.

"Follow my movements and repeat what I say." She murmured softly so that only Danny heard.

Her arms intertwined with his and wands in hand she slowly guided his hand in a smooth gesture and whispered something in his ear.

"Fernosos!" They said in union as a red flame bolted out of their wands.

Malfoy was flying across the room and hit the hall wall. Just as Wren and Danny separated Hermione and Ron walked in.

"What in the…?" Hermione gasped.

"Bloody hell." Ron exclaimed as he nudged Malfoys UN moving body with his foot.

On Malfoy's chest a large, rather painful looking burn mark had been placed there. Wren just turned to Danny and hugged him. (Awwwww, I just love sibling love)

"You spoke." She said as she held him tighter.

That was about the time that the trolley came by, the lady pushing the cart gasped and ran to get the nurse.

"Your in so much trouble." Harry said to Wren.

But she didn't seem to notice. Because for the first time in five years, her brother had spoken.

* * *


	5. The sorting

Dark-Kitty: Whelp…looks like another chapter…yeah…so…. disclaimer…. that's your cue….

Disclaimer: Yeah…. she doesn't own FMA…. or HP…or whatever.

* * *

It had taken a while to revive Malfoy from his coma-like state. It had taken even longer to force a halfhearted apology out of Wren. But luckily for her and Danny the nurse wouldn't tell any professors and Malfoy would keep his mouth shut. It took a bit of persuasion to have the blond brat stay quiet though. Once they had all settled into their seats again it had fallen into an uncomfortable sighlence. That is until Hermione spoke up.

"How did you know that spell?" she asked, "It's only taught in seventh year DADA."

"I got bored and started reading." Was Wrens reply as she gave a light shrug.

Hermione wasn't convinced.

"But only seventh year students can get those books." She argued.

Envy hadn't thought about that before. At the time he had stolen the book when the shop owner refused to sell it to him.

"My older brother gave them to me." Wren quickly lied.

"What's his name?" Asked Harry.

Wren scowled as she thought up another name. It was getting old, very quickly.

"Greg." She replied bluntly.

Wrath suddenly fell off his seat laughing. Envy kept a straight face and glared daggers at the mini sin. Yet on the inside he was laughing just as much. They both knew who Envy was referring to as their 'older' brother.

/_If Greed ever comes back, I gotta tell him about this. /_ Wrath thought to himself as his laughter diminished into stifled giggles.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked, completely confused by the younger boys sudden outburst.

"NOTHING! Its nothing, just a…um, an inside joke." Danny lied poorly.

Harry and Ron didn't seem to notice but Hermione had, and so did Wren. She smacked him across the head lightly.

"You're getting careless." She whispered loud enough so only Danny could hear.

The rest of the train ride went pretty smoothly. There was a slight bump though when they decided to change into their robes when the train neared its destination. Wren had started to strip but stopped when she noticed three Griffindor's staring at her.

"What?" she asked as she let go of her shirt and let it fall back into place on her body.

"What? Oh come on it's nothing you haven't seen before, right?" she asked.

"…"

"Right?"

"…"

"Oh my god…" she groaned as she smacked her forehead.

She then dragged Hermione to another compartment while mumbling about stupid virgins and their stupid virgin ways. Harry and Ron gawked at the door a bit before turning to Danny. He was pulling off his socks. They then looked at each other and shrugged.

After about 15 minutes Wren and Hermione re-entered the room dressed in their robes.

When they arrived Harry was relived to find that both Wren and Danny could see the Threshold's (I don't know what there called) also.

"What are those?" Wren asked as she pointed at what seemed to be nothing to Ron.

"You can see them?"

"Yes, Danny can you see it?"

Danny nodded wide-eyed.

"Who did you see die?" Harry asked solemnly.

Wren blinked, then broke out into a devious grin.

"Oh, I've seen many people die. So has Danny." She said wickedly.

"Aw, I wish I could see them." Ron whined as Harry glared daggers at him.

It was Danny's turn to speak.

"I don't think," A confident smirk crossed his face, "you'd be able to stomach it."

At that Wren and Danny climbed into a carriage and took their leave.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry stared blankly at the carriage as it rode towards the large castle.

"I swear, those two are going strait to Slytherin." Ron said bluntly.

"Shut up Ron." Harry and Hermione said in union as they climbed into their own carriage.

Ron followed shortly after asking them what had he said to make them angry like that.

* * *

Wrath had been a little shocked to see the castle looming up infront of them. Envy just put on a bored expression and stared out the window. When they reached the castle doors a stern looking old woman greeted them. She was wearing a crooked hat and thin glasses that sharpened the look in her eyes. She wore emerald green robes that just barley hit the floor, and her wand stuck slightly over the brim of her deep pockets.

"Ah, you must be Danny and Wren." she said crisply.

This woman was different from the other professors they had already met. Dumbledoor and Hagrid were so kind it made Envy sick. Snape was just plain rude and it made Wrath want to transmute his mouth onto his ass. But this one reminded them of Dante. The resemblance in their attitude was uncanny.

"This way, you will be sorted separately."

"Sorted?" Wren cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes, into one of the four houses. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She seemed to emphasize the last house darkly.

Envy had heard about the different houses from the true on the train. Griffindor was for the brave and the lady that was currently giving them instructions was the head of that house. Envy had such a problem with paying attention. Anyways he found out that Hufflepuff was for the ones with brains and a Professor Flitwick (whoever the real house leader person is, I don't know) was the head of that house. Ravenclaw was for the cunning, and he couldn't remember who the head of that house was. And last but not least, he got an earful about Slytherin. By Ron's description, Slytherin was for the 'dog tongue eating, evil incarnate bastareds'. And that their evil cult was lead by professor Grease Overload (a.k.a Snape).

Envy was snapped out of his thoughts when the professor sent something in his direction.

"Huh, wha?" He should really start pay more attention.

"I said when we announce you, you will come through the doors and be sorted." She snapped.

* * *

Envy and Wrath were waiting patiently outside the large doors to the grand hall. There were occasional shouts of a house name and then applause after that. About five minutes into the sorting Envy and Wrath had gotten bored. So just to pass the time they started to spar, but playfully only. Envy then the school was at risk of being demolished. Wrath had Envy entangled in a mess of transmuted spikes when the shouting and applauding stopped. Dumbledoor's voice rang through the Great Hall clearly as he said the usual routines.

"The Forbidden Forest is off limits to students," He said, "And Hogsmead is open to third years and up, with a permission slip of course."

Envy and Wrath pushed their ears up against the thick doors to listen.

"Forbidden eh? We might as well check it out." Envy said with a devious grin.

"We now have a special announcement to make." Dumbledoor said as he scanned over the room, all the students eager to know what the big announcement was.

"I am proud to introduce our new students, they will start in higher grades that first years, so I hope you will all treat them with respect and help them along." His eyes lingered on the Slytherin table for a moment.

And that was their cue.

The door opened with a bang and all eyes focused on the two people shadowed in the doorway.

"Danny, Sin." McGonagall read from her list.

Harry could only see the out lines of the siblings because they hadn't come all the way through the door, so shadows engulfed them. He could, however, make out Danny liking up at his sister, and Wren nodding slightly. He then moved forward. As he walked up to the front of the hall he could feel the eyes of all the students burning holes in him, when he reached the stool he involuntarily flinched when McGonagall set the old hat on his head. It slipped past his eyes and smelled strongly of mothballs. This was all amplified for him. He started thinking up pretty foul things about the stupid hat, but was startled when someone (or something) answered back.

/_You know, that isn't very nice. /_

_/Who are you/ _Wrath asked in confusion.

_/Why, I'm the hat upon your head./_ It replied.

_/Got a name/_

_/No…/_

_/What are you here/_

_/I don't know…/_

_/Aren't you supposed to be sorting or something/_ Wrath loved to mess with people.

There was a brief pause before the hat started up again.

/Behind the wrath, you have a good heart; you've kept yourself in isolation. But behind that you have a great deal of courage, you would do anything to help your older brother, yes/

_/Don't tell./_

_/I know just were to put you…/_

"GRIFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and was lifted off the boy's head.

The table on the far right erupted with applause as Wrath hesitantly walked over to were Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Wren, Sin."

The hall fell sighlent again as Envy walked into the spotlight. All eyes were on her, and some on other parts that aren't going to be mentioned. When Envy constructed the form he was using he hadn't been thinking about looks at the time, just to get a form that looked vaguely like him, but maybe the opposite gender or something. He hadn't made the breasts over the top, but they weren't small. He hadn't made the hips to inviting; all in all he just looked like a normal teenage girl. Cut the fact that he didn't add any color to his skin or changed his voice, or the basic shape of his face and how it usually looked. But it was different, he didn't really look like him, but he did…did that even make sense?

Anyways, all eyes were on him and he was stumped to find any reason why, except the fact that he was supposed to be the center of attention. As he walked up to the stool were he would be sorted he quickly snuck a glance at the teachers table. And sure enough he met eyes with Snape. He was giving him a cold stare, similar to the FullMetal brat, but who cared.

He scowled as the hat was placed on his head and nauseating smells overwhelmed his sharpened senses.

/_Damn hat needs a bath, or something./_

/_Oh great, another insulting one./_ A small voice whispered.

/_Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing inside my head/_

/ I'm on your head to sort you into a house that suites you best, but I cant tell from here which one would make you feel more at home./

_/Why don't you just put me with my brother and get this over with…/_

_/You have many Slytherin qualities, you could do 'great things' if I were to put you in that house./_

_/And you would be put out of commission for good if you don't put me with my brother./_

_/I could tell this whole room who you really are, **'Monster Envy.'**/_

_/And if that's the case, as you wish, I **'will'** crush you./_

The students all short confused glances at each other as the new girl held a furious look on her face as she sighlently held a conversation with the sorting hat. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione and they just looked back at him.

There attention then turned to Danny, in hopes that he could explain what might be going on.

"Hey Danny, why does your sister look like she's about to kill something?" Ron whispered to Wrath.

Wrath hadn't taken his eyes off Envy. One: He was getting noticeably furious about something, and that was never good. Two: If he got too mad he would revert back to his original form, and then kill every one and every thing in sight (that includes hats). And Three: revert back to one and two.

"That hat was kind of annoying, Wren tends to have low tolerance for those kinds of things." He said shakily, "And if I say duck, I mean it, duck." He added as an after thought.

Envy was fuming. The nerve that stupid inatamite object had! That is why things like hats were not supposed to talk or look inside your head. After a bit of arguing the hat finally gave in and promised to let her be in Griffindor.

1….

2….

3….

/_So now I shall place you in…/_

…**SLYTHERIN!**

Envy gapped as applause from the Slytherin table echoed across the large dining room. He then ripped that hat off and glared at it, seething with fire burning in his eyes.

"You kept your promise, _I'll keep mine."_ He hissed as the seem of the fabric started ripping from the unwanted pressure the sin was putting on it.

And suddenly the hat screamed out….

* * *

REVIEW! 

Dark-Kitty: Because that would be awesomely great of you! Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter…sorry about the delay…I needed some more ideas….so yeah…next one will be out……when………I CAN THINK UP SOMETHING ELSE!

Ah yes, and now the deciding of the DADA teacher…who oh who shall it be? THAT WOULD BE UP TO YOU PEOPLE!

Please send in your ideas because…um….that would be cool……OH YEAH! And just to let you people know…that I will be bringing back the homunculi…. because im the author…of this fanfic…. and I just have that kind of power!

Tootles…


	6. What Goes Around Comes Around

**Dark-Kitty:** Well…thanks for all the reviews! Some were informing me of things that I might have screwed up on, and others just told me to hurry the hell up…well I would like to say thank you to Bloody Cross who got me all straightened out with the houses as their teachers! So thank you muches!

**Dark-Kitty:** AH YES! I have also come up with an idea for the DADA teacher. You all remember on the last chapter, at the bottom were I said that I indeed would be bringing back the five sins that had died right? Well, the first one to be resurrected shall be that teacher, but for the time being Dumbledoor shall be a substitute…because I have the power to make him like that! YAY FOR INTERNET… disclaimer, that's your cue…

**Disclaimer:** Dark-Kitty doesn't own FMA or HP…or any other random crap she throws into this story…yeah…

**Dark-Kitty:** ENJOY! Oh yeah, and I'll be referring to Envy, as Envy unless somebody is addressing him! Okay? OKAY!

* * *

"IMPOSTER!" the hat screamed in panic.

Envy quickly dropped the sorting hat, his eyes wide with shock. He turned his head to look at the crowd of students watching him, and yet, they hadn't heard what the hat had said. He laughed nervously as it hit him.

/I hate mind reading hats./ Envy thought bitterly as he slumped over to the Slytherin table.

But once he sat down he put on a smug confident look. If he were sulking, that would be a sign of defeat. And there was no way in hell that a goddamned hat would defeat Envy. But the worst part of it was, that he was sitting right next to that Slytherin boy,

/_what was his name? M-Malfoy…or something like that./_

He really ought to pay attention more. The blond Slytherin shot him a nasty look but turned his attention back to the front of the Great Hall as Dumbledoor started to speak again.

"I am sorry to say that we couldn't find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher in time, so until that problem is solved…"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and practically the whole school leaned forwards in anticipation as the headmaster lingered on his last words.

"I will be teaching the class, and now without further a do." He clapped his hands and food sprung up all over the tables.

Envy just looked away in disgust. He didn't need to eat like these pathetic humans that surrounded him. It was aggravating, that he would be sharing a room with the snot nosed little brats they call first years. Or maybe they separated the rooms by grade. There were only eight fifth years so that would mean he would at least get a bit of peace. Well it was a hope anyways.

* * *

Wrath just stared over at the Slytherin table with a hurt expression. He knew it was out of character for a homunculi to feel any emotion but he just couldn't help himself. For the past five years Envy hadn't left his side, only to go out and keep updated on things. But that always lasted for about a half an hour. The day Dumbledoor had come Envy had been away longer than usual. It had scared Wrath to death, thoughts of the military capturing him and torturing him into telling were he was. Or worse, just letting him die, and then he would be all alone. Wrath shuddered at the thought as he looked down at his empty plate.

"You okay mate?" Ron asked Wrath as he noticed the boy wasn't eating.

Wrath just nodded and continued to stare down at his reflection in the spotless tableware.

"Here try the pumpkin juice." Harry said as he handed over a full cup.

Wrath just glared and pushed it away.

"Hey now," Hermione snapped, "You need to eat something or you'll get sick."

"Not hungry." He mumbled as he turned away from the enraged prefect.

Wrath was also starting to get a bit irritated by the nosy Griffindors. They were always trying to force something on one another. He was starting to get angry too, and when he lived up to his name, he could be dangerous.

"Hm, okay what ever you say mate, just don't come to us when your half starved." Ron

said bitterly as he turned back to his own meal.

After the feast all the students were lead back to they dorms by the head prefect. And this just made things worst for Envy. Malfoy happened to be the only one with the password at the time, and he obviously didn't like him very much. He had gotten he first years to a crying and kicking stage until he had finally let them in. And this had created a monster headache for Envy.

"Damn that little…" He trailed off as he stepped into the fifth year room for the girls.

Envy looked around the unoccupied room, examining his assigned den for the year. It was roughly circular, containing six twin beds arranged like spokes on a wheel, around a coal heater. Each had heavy green curtains, currently drawn to display neatly made beds, and stood on matching thick carpets. A trunk sat on the floor at the foot of each bed, and a nightstand was set on one side of the head, against the wall. The tapestries covering said wall were predominantly green. There was just one gap in all the green, on the other side of the room

"I guess there is only six girls in fifth year." He mumbled as he walked over to were his trunk had been placed. This just happened to be right next to the window. Envy smirked a bit, he could easily get out that way and inspect the whole area of Hogwarts that night. Things were starting to look up for him, infact if he really wanted to he could go pay Wrath a midnight visit from time to time. Envy smiled at this and sat down on his bad and began casting random warding spells so that no one could rig it while he was away.

* * *

Wrath was absolutely pissed. Not only did he have to share a dorm with Harry and Ron, he also was stuck with the school clown Neville Longbotum. His ears were to large for his head and he had enormous buckteeth that made Wrath want to snap them off. Everybody was always cheery in one way or another. This also bugged him. But once he got a glimpse out of the window his mood generously increased. He could easily sneak out at night and check out what all there was to see at the school. Heck he could set up traps for the teachers.

Harry and Ron looked over a bit concerned when Danny started snickering and rubbing his hands together as his eyes flashed deviously.

"I swear that kids loony." Ron mumbled as he started unpacking his things.

Wrath just ignored the comment and though sighlently to himself that revenge was better served cold. And so forth, he plotted what he would do for the rest of the night.

* * *

The large clock in the green draped room chimed eleven, and the even breathing patterns of the girls gave a dead give away that they were all sleeping. Envy sighlently slipped out of bed and stealthfully made his way across the room. When he reached the door, he let the 'oh so familiar' light pass over his body as he turned himself into a common mouse.

He then scurried over to a small crack that made the gap between the floor and the door a bit bigger. So with little effort Envy squeezed through and then changed back. But this time not into Wren, but into himself.

He had ditched the window idea, for he didn't exactly like pain that much. And the fact that he didn't feel like dropping a couple stories out of a castle window so he had finally decided to just sneak out the old fashioned way. Well his way to say the least.

As he was about to emerge from the shadows that concealed his form a slight stirring in the common room made his blood freeze and his movements stop dead all together. But luckily for him once again, he was at the top of the staircase so he could easily change back without being noticed. As he changed back into Wren something went horribly wrong.

Whomever the person was who was sitting down in the common room at eleven at night just HAPPENED to have good hearing. And to make matters worst, Envy's transformation wasn't always the quietist thing in the world.

"Who's there?" Came the voice of someone Envy knew all too well.

"My ears hath not drunk at least a hundred words from his tongue, and yet, I know thy voice as if it were the sun itself." Envy murmured sarcastically. (Yeah , yeah I know it ain't exact, but come on people. At least I try…kind of…)

When he had only been three years old (after being turned into a homunculi) Envy had snuck in to see the premier of William Shakespeare's, Romeo and Juliet. Yes he was that old and wasn't ashamed to admit it either.

"I said who's there?" Came the voice of non other than Draco Malfoy. (NO im not pairing them together)

Obviously Envy had been careless enough to get caught, and now there was no use backing out of it so he did the only thing reasonable. He threw a random insult at the blond haired egomaniac.

"So you're an insomniac AND a pure blood, doesn't that mean your tainted in other possible ways?"

"What the hell?" Replied Malfoy as he stood up from his seat and faced the transfer student.

"What the hell did you just say to me?"

"You know, I should start calling you a fagget," Envy said smoothly as he let his eyes trail down to Malfoys shirt, which seemed to have had something white spilt on it during the feast, "Seeing that you have white stuff all over your shirt! My, my who would have guessed, a pure blooded pig that's gay."

Malfoy just stared in shock. Nobody in his life had ever said anything as atrocious as that to him. He couldn't even think of a good come back to that. So he just stood there mouth a gape at her boldness.

"Oh and please close your mouth, because one; I don't want to see the remains of your little love fest, " She said as she pointed to the white splotch on his shirt, "and two; your breath smells like road kill crawled up your ass and decided to blow the stench out the opposite way."

Malfoy growled as he stood and strode over to were the wench was standing.

"Eat this bitch." He snarled as he backhanded her.

Envy was stunned. Nobody had ever slapped him before, he was mostly used to death threats and the slitting of his throat. But never, had anyone just walked up and slapped him across the face. Male or Female.

This deathly pissed him off. He brought his hand up to rest on the small bruise that was forming on his cheek. Shadows cast over his eyes as his hand ran down the red mark that was imprinted there.

Luckily for Malfoy a group of Slytherin girls had woken up from their little squabble and had witnessed his disrespectful gesture. With a feral growl the girls made their presence noticed as they stepped into the common room and surrounded the blond Slytherin.

Each on of them had an enraged glint in their eyes as they all raised their hands.

* * *

Wrath sat up in bed, images of his dream rushed through his mind as he sat on his bed dazed for a few moments. After a while he just shrugged his shoulders and slipped out of bed with out a sound. He maneuvered his way towards the open window and sighlently slipped past Harry and Ron's bed.

When he reached the window he took a glance down and noticed how easy this was. He smirked as he brought himself into a sitting position on the windowsill.

The ledge below was only a few meters away, if he really felt like it he could just make the jump and break a couple bones. Or he could use the wooden planks that stuck out ever so slightly from each window. And so he made his decision and leapt. He did a few back flips and landed on the nearest windowsill. Back flipping instantly off that one he landed on the next one down. A couple of seconds later he found himself pertched on top of a globe like roof.

"This," He whispered, "has got to be the easiest break out I've ever done."

A smirk broke across his seemingly young face as he propelled himself down the side of the castle and caught one of the larger ledges and swung himself in through the open window. He landed with a soft thud; he raised his head and took in his surroundings as he bounded off in all different directions. This had to be the quickest way to learn his way around the school, and to find some good hiding spots while he was at it.

As he made his way around he stopped infront of a large portrait of a snake that had a passageway next to it.

/_I wonder were this goes/_ Wrath thought to himself as he slowed his pace and walked slowly down the green lined corridor.

A sudden noise made him stop and hide himself as best he could. For a person had just emerged from a large portrait. A girl strode by him, not noticing his presence and mumbling something incoherently. And yet she stopped about a few feet away from him and spoke up softly.

"Come out, come out were ever you are." The girl was no longer unknown.

Her voice dripped with malice no matter how softly she spoke. And only one person could match the sound of her voice.

Wrath immediately jumped out of his hiding spot and latched himself around Envy's waste with a smile.

"Hey there kiddo," Envy said as a smile stretched across his still feminine features. The light passed over his body as he turned back into himself.

His emerald hair still cast an eerie shadow over his face. He wasn't in his usual garments, but rather in a pair of checkered PJ bottoms and a loose fitting black shirt. His smile seemed a bit forced as Wrath looked up at him.

They had moved into the main hall and were standing by one of the open as Wrath told Envy about a strange dream that he had, not to mention the fact that he had actually fallen asleep.

Envy had suddenly stopped and Wrath had crashed into him. The kid looked up at Envy with a worried expression.

"Envy? Envy are you okay?" Wrath asked as Envy turned around.

Envy slowly turned around and met Wrath with a cold hard stare as his hair lifted out of the way of his face. The moonlight cast a pale light onto his complexion making it seem as if he were glowing. Wrath let a small gasp escape his lips as he saw the bruise that lined his brothers cheek bone. They both stared at each other for a moment before either of them said anything.

Envy had decided to break the silence in the end.

"Wrath," He said smoothly as he set his hand lightly on top of the boy's head, "You are one weird child." He then broke out into his trademark grin and mused his hair.

With that said Envy turned at started walking down towards the Great Hall. As they made their way stealthfully towards their destination Envy spoke up again.

"Hey, you remember that blond fag that attacked us on the train?"

"Yeah what about him?"

"Would you like to know why were at the Great Hall?" Envy suddenly stopped causing Wrath to crash into him once again.

"Yeah why?"

"That kid," Envy said as he took a left down an unfamiliar corridor, "needs to learn some respect, and I know just the way to do it." He grinned deviously as they reached a large portrait of a basket of fruit.

Before the two of them had exited the car at Kings Cross Station, Envy had overheard the twins talking about the school kitchen. And something about tickling a pear being turned into tickling an orange.

"Lets just say, what if a bunch of food coloring managed to find its way into his hair during the middle of the night?" Envy said as he walked over to the orange that was painted.

"If that were to happen, I would laugh really, really hard." Wrath replied with an amused look on his face as Envy reached out and started to…tickle?…the orange.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked.

Suddenly Envy transformed back into Wren and twisted a doorknob that had appeared out of thin air.

"Welcome to the kitchens little bro." He said as he pulled back and the painting swung open and reveled a very disturbing sight.

Little creatures bustled about, cleaning, cleaning and doing even MORE cleaning. Wrath just gawked at the scene. Then one of them wobbled over to the two students standing in the doorway.

"Is there something's that you'ses would like's sir and ma'am's?" Asked a large eyed, squashed nose, utterly horrid looking little thing.

"Yes, would you get us some of your craziest looking food coloring." Envy said as if he hadn't just seen what he did.

A popping noise was heard as the little goblin like thing disappeared then repapered holding three small flasks of what seemed to be a repulsive looking (and smelling) food dye.

Envy reached out and took the three bottles and bid his thanks, then turned around and closed the door.

"Did you just see that?" Wrath asked as he stared at the painting that now sat infront of were the entrance had been.

"Yes," Envy replied as he sly smirk crossed his features (he turned back into himself after the house elf's had closed the door), "Now, lets go show that little git what happens when people mess with homunculi."

With that the two sins strode off towards their new destination as thoughts of enraged poka-dotted fagots trying to strangle them popped into their minds. The two of them snickered sighlently as they jumped out the nearest window and started scaling the walls for that one open window that led to the Slytherin Girls dormitories.

As they found the window and successfully got in the room Wrath and Envy searched the room for any signs of the girls awake. When they found none they slipped through the door and across the hall to the boys room. When they managed to get in they turned to see none other than…

* * *

A CLIFFHANGER!

Dark-Kitty: -cackles like a maniac- wow I am soooo evil!….anyways, please post your reviews because that would be utterly awesome!


	7. Of Griffin's and Chimara's

Dark-Kitty: hey all! I decided to update finally! Hope you all enjoy it (grins) and thank you for all the reviews, it makes me so happy to know that you people actually like it…anyways disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Dark-Kitty doesn't own and never will own (except under some random freak accident occurrence and she does /this will never happen/) Harry Potter or FullMetal Alchemist!

* * *

"I.don't.belive.this." Ed scowled between clenched teeth.

It had been about a month since Envy and Wrath had made their unexpected appearance and then disappeared again without a trace. They had even successfully found and searched Dante's mansion. But still no clues to were the two sins could have gone.

And by now Ed's patience had snapped, and he wanted answers. He wanted answers right now.

"Any information yet?" Edward growled as he glared at random officers in the room.

"FullMetal, cool it." Mustang said in an agitated tone.

He was the one who had to put up with Edwards constant rantings about how 'stupid' the military was for letting the two most highly wanted criminals slip through there fingers like that.

"We may have gotten a lead onto were they may have been headed, but its not confirmed so we're not sending anybody out just yet. I don't want you running on a wild goose chase all over London." Mustang gasped slightly and covered his mouth.

He stole a glance over at the blond haired midget, relived by the fact that the stubborn boy had been ignoring him and was turned the other way. Roy let out a sigh of relief before bringing his hand to his head.

/I'm getting too old for this. / He thought to himself as he shuffled through some more of the paperwork that seemed to have no end.

* * *

The food coloring had been a success. Draco Malfoy had to go around school for a week with the foul smelling horrible looking die in his hair. It had turned his pale hair a deep magenta with smudges of brown and yellow with puke green pokadots. He was made the laughing stock of the whole school. And no one had suspected Wren or Danny as the culprit of the devious deed.

When they had entered the boy's room they had been nearly scared to death by the large thing that was standing in their way. But it turns out that one of Malfoy's goonies had a horrible sleepwalking problem and had forgotten to take his potion that night. But with some careful coxing they were able to lead the overweight thug back to bed and die the evil gits hair.

It had been about a month after Envy and Wrath had arrived at the castle and they had finally adapted to the changing stairways, and the disappearing steps, and the talking artwork, and all the other things that made Hogwarts, Hogwarts. But today was no ordinary day for the two sins. It may have been a month into the semester, but no one had yet been to Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid had been sent away to run a long errand for the headmaster and had finally returned. And of course Envy and Wrath had no idea what to expect from the half giant. All they got were warnings and such, but it didn't seem to bother the two very much.

That is, until they found out first hand.

"T'day we'll be learn' about griffins again, for review'n purposes." Hagrid said as he led the group of Slytherin's and Griffindor's to the backside of his hut.

There stood a full-grown griffin. It had the body of a horse but the head and wings of a bird. It pawed at the ground impatiently as the group of students backed away from the deadly beast. From what had happened in their third year, they had all assumed that Hagrid wouldn't bring in any more griffins. Wrath stood firmly behind Envy. And Envy just glared at the creature. Self-pride radiated from it and it pissed him off.

"Now, if you'al remember correctly griffins are very proud creatures." Hagrid said as he spoke above the mindless chattering of the students.

Envy snorted in disgust, as he never took his eyes away from the beast.

"So y' don't make eye contact with her, and bow for her and wait for the acception. The you can pet her, maybe even ride her a bit." Hagrid said this with a smile as he looked towards Harry. "This here's a female so she's not quite as aggressive as Buckbeak was."

Hagrid looked over the class as they gave tired groans.

"Now, who will like to demonstrate this procedure once again for us?" He said as everybody took a large step back.

Everybody, not including Envy. Who was examining his nails, seemingly uninterested with the class. Which in reality, he wanted to get a bit closer to that griffin. It could come in handy latter on.

He lifted his head and looked around innocently as Hagrid asked for him to come forward. And as much as he hated being bossed around Envy obeyed and stepped up next to the abnormally tall man. Envy may not have been the best person to rely on when it came to paying attention, but every word that was spoken and that he could here was embedded into his mind. So he new all the steps that needed to be accomplished to get closer to the griffin.

Envy looked up at Hagrid as if silently asking permission to go ahead with the task. Hagrid nodded and nudged him forward a bit. Envy casually strode up about half way to were the mare was peacefully grazing, then caught her attention. She lifted her head and watched carefully as Envy another step forward. In union she took a step back. And with that Envy bowed in one fluid motion and swung his arm out just to emphasize the fact that he rarely did this.

The griffin stood up at full height and shook her head and let out a soft grunt as she casually trotted over.

"Move back Wren, move back." Hagrid whispered harshly.

But Envy chose to ignore the threat that Hagrid had made clear to him. Instead his stood up straight and looked strait into the approaching griffins eyes.

"Wren!" Hagrid said a bit louder this time.

But he still chose to ignore. By now the griffin was a yard away, a foot away, right in his face. The mare had stopped abruptly infront of the sin. Her beak was mere centimeters away from Envy's face. All the rest of the students gasped at the mare's sudden move, but were blown away by what happened next.

The griffin had lowered her head and gently nuzzled Envy's. He had always been at good terms with animals, even if he was like the walking dead. They seemed to understand him, and the fact that he had been one at some point in time. And obviously a griffin was no exception.

Then a small, yet delicate voice prodded into Envy's mind.

/You are very beautiful, why do you hide from yourself behind those ugly masks/ it asked and the griffin took a small step forward nuzzling Envy further.

He smiled then reached up and stroked the soft feathers and turned his head towards the enchanted bird and whispered only loud enough to be heard by it,

"That would be none of your concern now would it?" Envy whispered.

The beast snorted, and gave a slight chuckle in the back of Envy's mind as it came eye to eye with him.

/One of these days I'd like to take you for a ride. / It said calmly/But not until you are ready to show me your true form, the one you died in. /

Envy didn't break eye contact as he nodded his head very slightly. The griffin then turned to the side and strode over to a tree that looked like it had been mauled by a couple animals in its lifetime.

The class stared in aw as Envy strode back over to the group and turned around to face the teacher as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Wrath smirked a bit and joined his brother. After a few more people had tried to accomplish what the older sin had, class was dismissed.

* * *

It had been shortly after lunch when Malfoy had caught up to Wren. He marched over to her with a menacing glare. She was currently lying on the grass staring out over the lake that concealed the giant squid. All he could think of at the moment was how much he loathed her.

"Hey you." He said with a scowl once he reached within earshot.

Envy turned his head and stared at the approaching Slytherin with out any concern on his features. He knew that eventually the boy would find out that it was he who had put the dye in his hair. He had to admit the boy was sharper than he looked, Envy had suspected it to take a bit longer for him to figure it out. That night they had been clumsy, and didn't care to cover their tracks.

Malfoy must have caught on and was now issuing his ultimate pay back. Pft, like he cared.

"Yes?" He drawled in his oh so feminine voice as he turned back to the water.

"I know it was you." Malfoy seethed.

"You know it was me for what?" He asked once again in a sarcastically innocent tone.

"Don't play dumb." He snapped, "I'll prove it was you, and then you'll know not to mess with a Malfoy."

"Oh, and what if you do find out 'with evidence' that it was me, hmm? What are you going to do then?" Envy had grown bored of this already; soon random things would meet their demise out of result of this boredom.

Malfoys breath hitched as the new girl stared up at him with those uncaring eyes. It was as if she wouldn't even care if the Dark Lord himself jumped out and killed her. This made his blood boil.

"Heh, thought so. Now we might as well hurry or were going to be late for class." She said as she rolled back a bit then with a sharp burst of energy and speed she was on her feet staring eye to eye with him.

And that was when the first feelings of doubt came over a Hogwarts student. He studied her eyes with interest. They weren't normal at all; they were a sharp purple with thin slits for pupils. It was almost as if she had cat eyes.

Malfoy suddenly realized that this young woman was extremely dangerous, and that his father needed to know of this immediately. With that the young Malfoy turned heal and strode away with dastardly thoughts plaguing his mind.

* * *

Transfiguration was seemingly boring to Envy as he rocked back and fourth on his seat. They weren't really doing anything except reading through chapters and getting assigned lengthy amounts of homework. That was until today. Today was a special day. Today was the day that Envy had chosen to ignore what the other students were excitedly chatting about. Today was the day they were going to learn about the Animagus. And for starters, Professor McGonagall had asked the oh so kind Professor Snape to brew a potion that would show the class what animal they would be if they were to become an Animagus.

"Now class, today as you all know, we will be learning what our Animagus form is to look like." Professor McGonagall said as she passed out a small vial that contained a clear liquid inside.

"For this to work properly I want you all to clear your minds completely of any thoughts, so we shall take a few minutes with our heads on the desks." She said sternly as she headed back up to the front of the classroom.

After a couple of minutes the first student was called up. Pansy Parkington.

"Now take your potion and let the effects take place." The professor said as she whipped out her wand just incase.

Envy's mind stayed completely blank as he witnessed the girl transform into a lorikeet and screeched loudly. After the spell wore off the next person was called up. After a while the Malfoy kid stood up and downed the potion in one gulp. It didn't surprise him much when the familiar form of a snake twisted and weaved through the desks. Once he was back to normal, McGonagall called on him.

"Wren Sin." She said as she watched the dark haired girl step up to the front of the class.

In one gulp, just like Malfoy, Envy downed the potion and immediately regretted doing so. His throat felt as if it had turned to ice and all his limbs went numb. He almost gagged but found that he couldn't, he was completely frozen in place. The potion had been rigged. But luckily the sin could still use his very helpful morphing skills. So just to not arouse the suspicion he changed into the first animal that came to his mind. And it just so happened to be one of the last animals he saw before leaving Central.

The students gasped at what stood before them.

Envy had chosen the form,

of a Chimera...

* * *

What does Malfoy know? What the hell was the griffin talking about? Who could have changed the potion? AND WHEN WILL ED FIND OUT WHAT'S GOING ON? (And when will I stop ranting?)

DON'T KILL ME FOR THE SHORTNESS! I'm really sorry that this one is shorter than the others…well at least I think it is (ponders) ANYWAYS! Review please, all reviews are greatly appreciated! And don't kill me if I was totally off on the whole griffin thing (scowls) I just made it up off the top of my head…and I was really bored so…yeah!


	8. Letters and Messages

Dark-Kitty: Yo! How's it going out there in your little happy lives? Well I decided it was finally time to update XD…. Oh and thank you all for your reviews, it makes me happy to know that some people even take time out of there lives to read my miserable little story (sigh) ANYWAYS! Ah yes, about the whole hippogriff/griffin thing, sorry that I got that totally off. Lets just pretend that I had gotten it all right and call it good. (ahem) Disclaimer please.

Disclaimer: Nope, Dark-Kitty still doesn't own FMA or Harry Potter….

* * *

Of all the things, he just HAD to choose a monster. The thing that most resembled him. Why, WHY? He could have turned into that dog that he always used to get away from tight situations. He could have turned into a fucking BUG for all he cared. But no, he had to turn into a GOD DAMNED chimera.

The class stared in aw as he sat there in the hideous form. It was a fused form of three different animals. Three heads that of which were a lion, a hawk, and a snake. Upon its back were large leathery wings that twitched from the tension in the room. Its body was that of a lions, but cascading down the chest were large blood red feathers. Its tail split at the end giving a sort of demonic look to it. Oddly enough, on one of the large paws it possessed metal attachments that reached out like claws and stopped about half way up the front leg. On the remaining legs it only covered the paws. This just added to how dangerous the creature looked.

And then suddenly, out of the blue, Envy's muscles twitched and released all of their tension. As soon as his body relaxed he changed back into the form of Wren. As he looked up to face the class she faltered a bit.

They were all grinning at him like he had just received an award or something. Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's alike. All of them grinning like they were mad except for one person. Envy narrowed his eyes at the blond Slytherin as he scowled.

* * *

It had been fool proof. He had followed all of the instructions according to Snape's records. Yes, he, Draco Malfoy, had snuck into Professor Snape's office and stolen a piece of his potion records. Why? To humiliate Wren of course! But that had obviously failed.

But what she had turned into. Nobody had seen that breed of animal in centuries. Something wasn't right about that girl. And he was going to find out what.

But first things first. He needed to contact his father and the dark lord as soon as possible. And then he noticed it. She was staring at him. No, not staring more like glaring. No, worse than that. She looked as if she wanted to mash him to a pulp, gouge out his eyes, and stick a four by four up his nostrils. Okay maybe that was overdoing it. But she looked murderous.

/Prepare yourself Draco. / He said sighlently to himself. /If she is the way I think she is, she should be pretty good at revenge. /

* * *

Envy shot a glare in Malfoy's general direction (Monty Python XD) but shrugged it off and turned to look at the professor. She didn't seem to look to upset about it. So with that he excused himself to sit back in his seat and let the class continue.

After class is when the interrogations began.

"WOW! Do you have any idea how rare those are these days?"

_No, not really._

"You should get your face in the Daily Prophet for that!"

_Once again, no, it could give away my position. I'm sure O'Chibi-san is hot on my trail right now._

"What about your snotty little Griffindor brother? Can he turn into something like that?"

SMACK!

_Dead center._

"Don't talk about my little brother like that you overweight monstrosity." Envy snarled as he turned heal and stalked off.

He had been with some of the other Slytherin girls, and a couple boys. And then some fat bitch dissed Wrath.

_Not on my watch._

The Slytherin's watched as there new classmate walked off towards the Great Hall.

"Something's not right about that girl." Pansy Parkington whispered to the other girls.

"Have you noticed that when she gets angry her voice drops really low? She almost sounds like a man." Said another Slytherin girl.

"We should investigate this."

* * *

Unknown to the girls a shadow lurked in the corner listening in on their little conversation.

"Hm, this might be some useful information." Malfoy whispered to himself as plans rolled out in his head and he slipped away unnoticed.

**

* * *

**

As Envy entered the great hall he quickly scanned the room and spotted who he was looking for. He then gracefully strode over to the Griffindor table were Wrath was sitting. Well, more like lying with his face down in his arms while all the other Griffindors seemed to ask him questions. As she neared him the table fell sighlent. All eyes were on him as he came around the back of his little brother. He then leaned in so close to his ear that it made the other men at the table whimper.

"Yo." Was all he needed to say, as Wraths head snapped up and turned to meet a replica of his eyes.

With a delighted squeal Wrath launched himself at Envy and attached himself around her neck.

"Yeah, yeah I'm glad to see you too." He said as he detached his little brother from around his neck. It wouldn't do them good if he was strangled to death.

His eyes then shot up to the Griffindor table and narrowed.

"Have they been bothering you?" He slurred lazily as his gaze fell back on Wrath.

He nodded his head a bit then turned away.

"Ah, I see then." He said as he turned back to glare at the other students that had been listening to their little conversation.

They all seemed to back away as a malicious smirk crossed Envy's face. He lifted up his hand and made a fist. In the process cracking his knuckles. All the Griffindors eyes got about as large as dinner plates and started sweating as they cast worried glances at each other.

With that Envy's smirk cracked and melted into a grin as he turned back to Wrath.

"Let us take our leave now." He said and promptly turned and strode out of the Great Hall with Wrath.

* * *

The morning post had arrived late for some reason and ended up coming during lunch.

"It should be called mid-day post if they're going to be so late about it." Ron grumbled as he scanned over a letter that his mother had sent him.

Harry reached over the table to pluck the Daily Prophet away from Ron before he could spill anything on it. But then he noticed something.

"Hey Hermione. I think you got a letter with Ron's owl." He said indifferently.

He didn't even know if that was possible to get owls mixed up.

"Hm? Well that's odd, thanks Harry." She said as she opened it and read over the contents inside.

A loud squeal emitted from her throat as she clutched the letter to her chest beaming.

"What is it?" Ron asked dumbly as he shoved another fork full of food into his mouth.

"Guy's you wont believe this!" She said obviously over exited, "My uncle is coming to visit over winter break! I haven't seen him in years!"

"Well that's cool, can you have visitors at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, my mum said that Charlie is going to visit in my seventh year." Ron said after he swallowed the massive amount of food he had shoveled into his mouth.

"Oh cool, I never new that." Harry replied half-heartedly, oh how he wished he had family who would want to come visit him.

"Hey Hermione, what's his name?"

"Oh, its Hohenheim." She replied with a grin.

* * *

Some were out on the grounds Envy and Wrath planned their next move.

"Okay, so this Malfoy kid is really starting to get on my nerves, what should we do about this?" Envy said as he put his hand to his chin mockingly.

"Can I kill him?"

"No, as much as I would like to let you, but no." Envy said with a sigh.

Almost everything they had come up with would give away their position and they would get caught. And calculating on the midget's progress, they probably have an idea of were they were located anyways. Not exact of course, but close enough to were if they started an uprising the military would be at there heals.

"How about we throw him in the lake with that giant squid you mentioned?"

"That isn't a half bad idea!"

"Or we could lure him into the woods and scare the shit outa him."

Bingo.

"I like that one." Envy said as a look of pure to the core evil spread across his feminine features.

"So how are we going to get him out there?" Wrath asked as he cast a glance towards the forbidden forest.

"Just leave it to me kid, but first we need to scout out the area. You up for a little walk tonight?"

It was Wraths turn to grin.

* * *

That night Envy pulled a very precise stealth move that was very difficult to master. But in living for over three century's he got good at it. Instead of leavening the common room with out a sound or trace he made it noticed that he was leaving. Malfoy had almost pulled an all nighter but soon nodded off in the large chair he had been sitting in. That's when the plan started to move. Envy, instead of getting caught this time, successfully got past the sleeping boy and made it to the portrait hole. And that's were things got interesting.

_Click_.

"Who wha?" Malfoy said as he bolted awake and scanned the surrounding area. Then he noticed that the door was slightly open.

And for being who he was, 'investigate' screamed through his mind as he stood up and slipped outside.

There he took the bait Envy had set. Which eventually led him out onto the grounds.

"Why am I even risking this?" He murmured as he shivered slightly and took a sweeping look across the grounds.

And then he saw her. A low growl erupted from the bottom of his throat as he crept towards the girl that had made his life miserable so far. He stopped when he noticed where she was heading.

"Okay, even she isn't that stupid." He said as Wren quickly ducked into the Forbidden Forest.

And on impulse Draco followed.

* * *

Deep into the forest now Envy's supernatural catlike eyes were working at their best. And then he heard something.

"Hm?" He murmured slightly and made his way towards the small noise without a sound.

Then he saw a sight he really wished he hadn't. There in the middle of a small clearing stood about thirty cloaked men and a person that was seemingly being tortured. Envy narrowed his eyes and laid low for the moment. Then a harsh hissing sound ruptured the silence that had fallen over the cloaked men and the man in the middle screamed out in agony. The hair stood up on the back of Envy's neck and a cold wave washed through his veins as he noticeably paled, if it was even possible. He unconsciously took a step back, which was a bad move on his part. Because his foot landed on a stick and it snapped.

The sharp sound echoed through the forest as everything went dead silent. A second later the cloaked men were all over him.

Once they got a hold of him, Envy was dragged out into the clearing. After regaining his balance he looked at the poor tourchered man infront of him. Now if he had the slightest trace of humanity in him, he could have felt a little pitting for him. But since he didn't Envy chose to snort at the disgusting filth infront of him and turn his head with a huff.

"_I see this doesn't frighten you."_ A voice spoke out.

At first his blood ran cold, then it boiled. This man was a mere mortal, why should he, Monster Envy, be afraid of this crackpot?

"_What is your name boy?"_ The voice spat out obviously losing his patience.

Envy blinked once, twice, then looked down and realized he was still Wren. But how did he know that he was male then? And then a horrible idea popped into his head. A deviously horribly evil, idea at that.

A flash of the night he had confronted Edward Elric face to face flashed through his mind as he changed back into Envy. After quickly disposing of the freaks that had a hold of his arms Envy looked over to the man who had been talking to him.

"Aw, what gave me away?" He drawled lazily as he put on a mini pout and placed his hands on his hips.

"_Answer the question."_ The man, no, thing snapped hastily.

"Depends." Envy retorted as his mouth twitched up into a small smirk, "I could be whom ever you wish."

The man scowled a bit. But then let out a harsh laugh, it was the kind of laugh Envy would have expected from Greed. Envy narrowed his eyes, then turned heal and started walking off.

"_And just were do you think you going?"_ He hissed.

Envy turned his head ever so slightly.

"I had a previous engagement. But if you would be so kind as to tell me your name?"

"Voldemort, Lord Voldemort." He hissed, waiting for the gasp of realization or a yelp of fear.

But none came. The Dark Lord frowned at this. Then what Envy did next infuriated him. The sin once again turned heal and faced Voldemort and bowed low and mockingly.

"Well its been a pleasure Ol' Voldi, but I must take my leave now." He said as he straitened up and saluted in a mocking way.

"Oh, and is there any messages you wish to be sent to the trash heap of a school?" He added.

"_Tell Harry Potter, that his life runs short_." Voldimort spat out, nobody had acted so disrespectfully towards him since he was a student.

Something about that boy screamed trouble he thought to himself as Envy left.

**

* * *

**

"Oi, sorry I'm late Wrath. Had a minor set back." Envy said as he walked up to his little bother.

"Oh, sorry, Malfoy had followed you, so I kind of scared the shit out of him already." Wrath said sheepishly.

Envy just grinned and turned back into Wren.

"No problems little bro, its all good. I got my fill of pissing people off for the night anyways."

And with that the two of them headed back to the castle.

* * *

Dark-Kitty: oh my...Hermione is related to Hoheniehem? Now that cant be good. And whats up with Envy and mocking Dark Lords? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! but please Review, Cookies will be given to those who do.


	9. THANK YOU DAMNIT!

Thank you so much, to all of my amazing reviewers! I have learned many things over the past…. really long time :shifty eyes: Such as the fact that teddy bear socks can rock. I find that AMAZING::cough: Now to the point. I re-read this story, and I must say after careful consideration and all of the other amazing fics out there I have decided to….: dramatic pause: RE-WORK IT! Or whatever, you know, re-write, re-install, re-make it a hell of a lot better :Sigh: The new version of this will be up in 1 day, why? Because I'm amazing like that! So ta-ta for now lovelys!

Dark-Kitty


End file.
